gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Kickstart 2k14: Ivan's Timely Predicament
The Ivan's Timely Predicament kickstart was Gaia Online's tenth kickstart event. Overview Event timeline *October 6 :Announcement - Ivan's Timely Predicament :Kickstart - Ivan's Timely Predicament begins *October 13 :Announcement - Donate reminder :Top donations amounts presented (named) *October 20 :Announcement - Donate reminder :Top donations amounts presented (named) :Kickstart - ends Announcements NPC Ivan |content1 = I can't take it anymore, Gaians! The noise. The noise, noise, noise, noise, NOISE! The riotous cacophony seems to follow me wherever I go. Where is it coming from? Why am I seemingly the only one who notices? I just can't take it anymore! I'm exhausted! Beleaguered! Weeks of sleep deprivation have rendered my mind into a finely minced mush! I may just be a mild mannered accountant, but even I have my limits. And so, in the throes of another sleepless night spent listening to the thudding footsteps of soldiers -- at least I assume they're soldiers -- marching in unison, I stumbled upon across an interesting passage in one of my old accounting textbooks. Did you know that we accountants mastered the art of time travel years ago? We created a time machine so we could go back and find any lost receipts we could use as tax write offs, but I have a far, far better use for it. Yes -- I plan to go BACK IN TIME until I can finally find somewhere nice and quiet. Then at last I'll finally get some rest! IT'S BRILLIANT! Right? This isn't just the sleep deprivation talking? Okay, good. Because I'm going to need your help, Gaians! I promise some ample rewards for your patronage. For example, our top ten donators will score this fashionable Rot Cruz Halo: So what do you say, Gaians? Will you help a poor, sleepy accountant who is down on his luck? There are some pretty fabulous prizes lined up for those generous folks who lend me their aid! Help me travel back in time so I can finally nap once and for all! But hurry, because I only have until October 20, 2014 11:59pm PDT to collect the gold! Donate Now! |title2 = |content2 = Well Gaians, it appears that we are making progress on my time machine. I might even have to name it soon! Hmm... The HMS Bibbles? The Napatron 4000? I don't know, I'm too sleepy to think of a proper name. If you have any suggestions I'm more than happy to hear them! In the mean time, I hope you'll take pity on me and give generously to my Timely Predicament. I'm so tired guys. So very, very tired. I feel like I've ascended to a new plane of misery that I haven't experienced since that one time Mr. Bibbles puked his Kitty Chow all over my calculator. And hey! The rewards for donating are pretty fantastic -- you might even earn the Rot Cruz Halo, given only to the top ten donators: Our top ten donators currently are: : KINZOK 1,070,123,456,789 : King Lolfrey 940,000,000,000 : bored2tears 825,000,000,000 : K i n g X u m o t - XVI 750,526,729,175 : l.l 750,000,000,000 : KaideFayt 750,000,000,000 : Prisma de Lux 750,000,000,000 : yaoistalker08 750,000,000,000 : Pixie Injection 750,000,000,000 : RAWR TRANCE 750,000,000,000 So what do you say, Gaians? Will you help a poor, sleepy accountant who is down on his luck? There are some pretty fabulous prizes lined up for those generous folks who lend me their aid! Help me travel back in time so I can finally nap once and for all! But hurry, because I only have until October 20, 2014 11:59 PM PDT to collect the gold! Donate Now! |title3 = |content3 = What is sleep, really? I mean, it definitely exists. Doesn't it? Dear Gaians, I'm beginning to think that sleep is just a lovely myth dreamed up by the cruelest of gods solely to punish this weary, oh so sleepy accountant. Mr Bibbles and I are having a rough time getting together this time machine, and it's really taking a toll on our sanity. We're trudging along dutifully but to little avail. Please continue supporting our efforts with your generous donations! The rewards for donating are pretty fantastic -- you might even earn the Rot Cruz Halo, given only to the top ten donators: : Our top ten donators currently are: : Wes Von Helson: 2,125,000,000,000 : KaideFayt: 1,750,000,000,000 : Razumi Yazura: 1,400,000,000,000 : KINZOK: 1,264,891,347,800 : l.l: 1,040,000,000,000 : Pixie Injection : 1,000,000,000,000 : King Lolfrey : 940,000,000,000 : K i n g X u m o t - XVI: 889,304,506,951 : Tenshichan~dream: 851,510,000,000 : Ryanna Silverthorn: 850,000,000,000 Words cannot begin to express how deeply touched I am by all your wonderful donations, nor can they express how much I want to take a nap. With your help, maybe we can finally finish this time machine so I can travel back to a more serene location for some sleepy victory. I hope you enjoy the fascinating prizes received for helping me out, and please hurry along with more support! I have only until October 20, 2014 11:59 PM PDT to collect the necessary gold! Donate Now! }} Event conclusion The Global Rewards tier was/wasn't reached.(???) Criticism & Compliments TBA Event Items Personal rewards Gaians where able to donate sums Gold to the Reward tier to receive personal rewards which in turn contributed to the global rewards. * Global rewards * Other items Top ten donators * Achievements *Timely Contributor Achievement - description *Storybook Royalty Achievement - You've donated # million gold to the EVENT donation drive! Kickstart tier Additional info Trivia *TBA Gallery Technical issues ;Site & Forum ;Gaia Towns Staff Notices }} See also * Kickstart items References External links * Landing page Ivan's Timely Predicament Announcement forum Event forum Gaia Community Discussions forum Category:Kickstart event Category:2014 Event